Stalker
by Uozumi
Summary: One day a small white kitten took a liking to Kaidoh. No pairings.


**Title** _Stalker_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Humor  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** One day a small white kitten took a liking to Kaidoh. No pairings.  
**Dedication** For Kitty-sama, because she is made of awesome.  


**_Stalker_**

It was too hot and the cicadas wouldn't shut up. Passing a group of otaku mimicking an Evangelion pose, Kaidoh shifted his gaze. Creature of habit that he was, he had ignored his mother's warnings earlier that afternoon before she took Hazue to a doctor's appointment.

Hearing a small noise behind him, Kaidoh looked over his shoulder before slowing. A very small white kitten was trying to catch up to him, its pink nose standing out against it's thin fur. Kaidoh glanced to either side of him. If anyone saw this, he would never live it down, but the streets seemed empty enough.

Kneeling down, Kaidoh beckoned the kitten closer, trying to keep a smile down when it happily bounded up to him. Finding its head under his outstretched hand, he blinked. "Hey there," he murmured quietly as he petted the kitten. "It's hot today, isn't it?"

"You are the last person I'd expect to see talking to animals," a voice commented from behind.

Without blinking, Kaidoh was instantly on his feet facing away from the small kitten. "Fuji-senpai…" He fought for words as a pleasantly devious smile graced the upperclassman's countenance.

"There's nothing wrong with talking to animals," Fuji said in a cheerful tone as he kneeled by the small kitten himself. "Some people probably would find it cute."

Kaidoh's eyes stayed fixed on Fuji as the older boy looked up at him again, the smile still lingering. "Don't you think so, Kaidoh?"

Fuji was his teammate and an upperclassmen, so Kaidoh felt compelled to answer even though he knew better. "I guess so…"

"Well, I have to leave now," Fuji said as he gave the kitten one last pet and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Then with a wave, he continued on his way down the street.

Once Fuji was out of sight, the second-year took off quickly down his typical path, leaving the kitten to stare after him.  


**….**

  
"Thirty – Love!"

The ball went shooting across the court, Kaidoh returning it with a bit of effort. Fuji simply smiled at him on the other side of the net as he returned it with a bit of spin. When they broke off into pairs to practice, Fuji had instantly chosen Kaidoh for his opponent.

It was tripping the underclassman up as much as he hated to admit it. His mind turned over what Fuji could do to him or if he was plotting anything. His only comfort was that Fuji didn't have a picture for proof. At least, as far as Kaidoh was aware.

From the sidelines, Inui tapped his pencil against his notebook. This was interesting. Judging by Fuji's posture and flow of play, he definitely was in the middle of blackmailing Kaidoh over any number of things. Judging by how Kaidoh overshot the court, it was most likely something very embarrassing.

"Eighty-five percent this is about something cute," Inui murmured to himself as he watched Fuji win the match.

"That's too bad, Kaidoh," Fuji commented as they walked over to where Inui was standing close to the gates of the courts. "The juices are always good when they're a deep purple color."

Kaidoh hissed as he pulled his bandana down slightly. If he didn't think Fuji would tell the world, he would say something smart. Darkly he went to reach out for the latest concoction before freezing, a small meow sounding from nearby.

"If it isn't the kitten," Fuji commented pleasantly, pointing as said animal squeezed itself through a rather wide link in the fence. "Is this surprising, Kaidoh?"

The taller boy wondered how much of a surprise it was supposed to be as he heard an impatient click. Looking back over at Inui, he inwardly cringed. By the glint of sun off the glasses, Inui wanted him to drink his juice so the data collector could get to work.

Snatching the cup from Inui, Kaidoh downed it, barely finishing the bitter drink before gagging heavily on it. Feeling something rub up against his socks, he swallowed the bile in his throat and looked down. The small kitten looked up at him and gave a happy mew.

Feeling someone come to stand beside him, Kaidoh looked over just to hear Momoshiro laugh. "Don't tell me you're afraid of cats, Mamushi." Momoshiro had never seen his rival so pale before.

"I'm not – "

"What's going on?" Tezuka walked over to the group. After three years, he knew if Seigaku's regulars started gathering in a group, someone would end up fighting.

Before anyone could answer, Eiji seemed to materialize out of nowhere, scooping the kitten right up. "How cute!" he cradled it slightly.

"Who's cat is that?" Tezuka wasn't a fan of cute little fuzzy things, especially on his tennis court. He glanced over at Eiji who was happily sharing his new found friend with the rest of the team.

"It's Kaidoh's," Fuji answered. "It must have followed him here."

Tezuka's eyes instantly locked onto the bandana-clad teenager. Kaidoh opened his mouth and then closed it. There would be no use explaining that this wasn't his kitten. "Get that thing out of here," he instructed, "and then twenty laps around the court tomorrow."

Kaidoh knew better than to argue as he picked the kitten out of Taka's hands, hissing under his breath before stalking off to the changing rooms.  


**….**

  
No matter how fast or how slow he walked, the kitten followed. Up the street, down the street – it even waited for Kaidoh when he stepped into a shop. Walking back out, Kaidoh looked down at the kitten. He knew he couldn't take it home, and he knew he couldn't have it following him everywhere either.

Stooping down to examine the kitten closer, Kaidoh blinked as he heard someone run up to him.

"Shiro-chan!"

Instantly the second year was on his feet with his back to the kitten blinking as none other than Gakuto from Hyotei hurried over to them. Yet, when Gakuto's eyes landed on Kaidoh, he slowed. He couldn't look too worked up over the kitten. What junior high school boy got worked up over kittens, let alone _owned_ one!

"I see you found Atobe's cat," Gakuto said as he unceremoniously scooped up Shiro-chan into his arms.

Kaidoh put his hands in his pockets, hissing. "It was following me." Not that he had completely minded.

"Ah," Gakuto answered as the kitten started nuzzling itself into his uniform. He went to pull the kitten back slightly. It was embarrassing, horribly embarrassing. "Anyway," the Hyotei regular said, "I'll see you around." 

"Yeah," Kaidoh murmured watching as Gakuto disappeared into the crowd. Part of him had wanted to pet the kitten one last time.  


**The End**


End file.
